A christmas story
by yingyangdragonz
Summary: Deadpool is eager to pleaase his buddy spiderman, but does spiderman feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Yingyangdragonz here! With her first fanfic, heheh about two of my favorite superheros. Spiderman and Deadpool a Christmas gift. Written by, me, idea me, characters belong to their write full owners. So lets get this party started. Sit back, relax, and enjoy , don't forget to rate and review. ^0^.  
Deadpool was sitting by the Christmas tree early in the morning of Christmas day, a look of pure happiness upon his masked face. "Hey Spidey, open up your present I made chuu! ^-^" he said gleefully holding up a small box wrapped in holiday Christmas wrapping paper.  
Spiderman looked over at his weird friend –enemy, he did a small sigh and face palmed. "alright.. Wade, if it'll make you happy… *whispers to self,* and shut up.." He reaches over and accepts this gift from his roommates larger hands.  
Deadpool, fist bumping the air and looking overly happy "Squee!" he makes and excited noise.  
Spiderman, finishes unwrapping the gift box, and slowly opens it, revealing a small little hand stitched plush of…  
Deadpool, "It's a little meee! ^-^ I knew you'd like it, now pull up my face mask!"  
Spiderman , lets out a small sigh, but does as wade says.  
Deadpool, "It's chuu! Merry Christmas buddy! Now what'd you get me? :D…"  
Spiderman, thinking, (oh crap! Wade's nuts!? Shoot now I have to think of something quick!) "Uh … um.. ahah!" grabs cash, "Wade… I want to be honest with you…"  
Deadpool: 030… "yess Spidey I knew you had romantic feelings for me!" Hugs happily eyes closed.  
Spiderman, shivers , "Uh no… I was going to say I think its time for you to use this money buy a house… Of Your Own… and get a life.." crosses arms.  
Deadpool, Repells from his friend, his head down in heart break, "oh… /3 I.. I see how it is you want to go back to that red head chick or that burnette huh, I'm not good enough for you anymore hah?!" whiney voice.  
Spiderman, "Ahh lighten up dude it was a joke merry Christmas, I'm buying you dinner 3"  
(The end for now, so what'd you think all fuzzy and heart warming huh? Heheh I ship these two deal with it, they have a love hate relation ship which is silly.) - Yingyangdragonz


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody its me again, ready for chapter two of this humorous story of spiderman and deadpool? Well enough said let's begin part two. The Dinner promised by spiderman.  
Deadpool smiled at spider-man who sat across him at the diner table. Spider-man looked at his room mate, curiously. It look like at any moment Wade would leap at him like an insane killer ready for death, only to hug him instead. "Ahh I really thought you were gonna kick me out back there dude, I'm glad it was dinner instead." Wade remarked.  
Peter just let out a pretend cough, and told him, "It was nothing, you're a good friend though your submissive easy to please, and a bit to flirtatious." Wade took the insults like they were a test he needed to get a better grade on. Just then the waitress came and commented, "Hello , cosplayers I suppose? What can I get for you today?"  
Spider-man replied, "I'll have the bacon and cheese omlette please with a side of hash browns, and water to drink." The waitress looked over at Dead-pool , "What about you sir?" He was just about to respond when, "He'll have a kids smiley face chocolate pancake with a milkshake." The waitress nodded and said, "want to try our coffee its half off for first time customers." Wade managed to speak, "No thank-you lady! First you call us cosplayers! Then you actually think we'd want some of your stupid coffee?! He raged.  
The waitress ran off, in fright. SMACK! Peter's hand flew and hit Wade on the side of the face. "Dude she's probably going to call the cops on us now!" Wade frowned, "I don't care I love being bad, except the part you smack me…" he crossed his arms. "I let you be my roommate cause I thought you changed, your personality for the public…. Now your making me have second thoughts…"  
(Later)  
The food was placed onto the table, "…Enjoy…" the waitress said sourly. Wade pulled off his face mask revealing his… face, melted looking and well gross. The waitress looked disgusted, and left the scene, as Dead-pool poured loads of syrup on his smiley face pancake. Peter ate his omelet like a civilized person. Who was unaffected by his crime solving partners, display.  
"Mhhhmm man this is some good stuff , dude thanks for this delicious…." Wade trailed off, his face smacking the table, . "Dude! Seriously no more jokes!..." No response came from the smart mouthed man. "Wade…?" *Wack!* a bat hit him, in the back of the head, he too slumped down.  
(Muahahah cliff hanger 0.0 hahahah what happened to Wade …? He was enjoying his favorite food. Who hit spider-man? Tbc.. In chapter three. – please rate, and review, -YingYangdragonZ)


End file.
